(AU) Plotbunny- 12 and Sarah Jane
by Yhoretta
Summary: I just had this gnawing idea in my head that I had to type up. This is basically just the 11th Doctor's regeneration into the 12th Doctor in the company of Sarah Jane Smith. AU.


"I'll see you two later alright? It's time you went back home," said Sarah Jane, gently pushing Rani and Clyde out. The two teenagers protested wildly.

"Oh come on Sarah Jane! Please? We didn't get to finish poking around in that alien music box!" begged Rani, bracing herself in the door's frame.

"Yea, what she said. Please? I wanna see if I can make it explode," teased Clyde. Sarah Jane shook her head in bemusement and peeled Rani's hands off the door, allowing her to push them both out.

"There'll be no explosions in my house, thank you very much," she asserted, closing the door on the teenagers. "Goodnight."

Rani knocked her fist against the white wood of the door.

"Just five more minutes?"

"Your parents will be wondering where you've got to, come back tomorrow," said Sarah Jane, firmly. Rani and Clyde mumbled their farewells from the other side and walked off to their respective houses. Sarah tugged at the v-neck of her slim-fitting grey cardigan and turned to climb the stairs to her room.

_Knock Knock Knock._

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes and flitted back down. The 10 'o'clock moonlight shone through the cracks in the door, illuminating the shadow that stood outside.

"I told you two to go home," sighed Sarah, opening the door to whom she _thought_ was Rani or Clyde.

"Hello Sa-" the Doctor collapsed inward before he could complete his sentence. Sarah Jane caught his weight with a great deal of difficulty and gently lowered him to the floor, he'd always been heavier than he looked. The Doctor still looked the same as she'd last seen him, young, with a bowtie and floppy brown hair. She stroked his sweating forehead like it was second nature.

"What's wrong, what is it?" asked Sarah Jane, resting his head on her knee.

The Doctor pulled aside his jacket to reveal what looked almost like a burn mark over his left heart, through the fabric of his shirt.

"Poison," he croaked. Sarah stood up determinedly and took hold of his arms. She dragged him-without warning-to the living room as it was closest and heaved him onto the sofa. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to explain but he just closed his eyes weakly instead.

"It's okay Doctor, I understand," murmured Sarah Jane, stroking his hair this time. "You don't have to explain anything."

"I...wanted to come...here," slurred the Doctor, his voice barely above a whisper. "To be with you when it happened."

Sarah Jane leaned her head against his shoulder in despair. Suddenly a faint, golden glow shimmered along his skin. He groaned inwardly.

"Don't worry, I'm here," choked Sarah Jane. The Doctor shook his head and sluggishly shooed her with his hand.

"I don't want to h...hurt you." Sarah nodded painfully and backed away, slipping into the kitchen and leaning against the wall so she didn't have to see his suffering. There was the sound of an explosion. Brilliant yellow light filled the living room and leaked into the kitchen.

"Oh Doctor."

The light faded away. Sarah peeked over the wall. The Doctor sat bolt upright, his eyes wide and alert. He looked a lot different than he had only moments before. This body was older, with curls of silver hair (Almost like when they'd first met.) and a narrow face. His green pupils moved slowly to register his friend, who stood frozen, watching. 

"I..." his voice trailed off, like he'd forgotten what to say. The jacket that had once fit him perfectly was now ever-so-slightly too small, but he didn't seem to notice, being content to just sit on the sofa and collect his thoughts.

"Doctor are you alright?" asked Sarah Jane. He jumped to his feet energetically.

"Never better Sarah, never better!" exclaimed the Doctor, swaying just a little. A smile tugged at his sullen expression and he practically leaped over to Sarah Jane, pulling her into a hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Put me down!" She giggled and swatted at his arms but quickly buckled and returned the affection. The Doctor nearly dropped her as he stumbled back slightly, his knees straining to support him in this state of health. He let her down and ran upstairs.

"Where are you going?" cried Sarah Jane. She knew that regeneration usually left him erratic and jumpy, dazed even. It was still impossible for her to just let him rush up and possibly hurt himself, so she followed him.

Sarah Jane swung open the door to her bedroom, the only place she hadn't checked. Sure enough, the Doctor was lying on her bed, but not in the conventional way. His legs were hooked on the side while his body hung off the edge with his head resting on the floor. Sarah Jane sat beside his seemingly asleep form and gently rubbed his leg. The Doctor opened one eye wearily and smiled up at her. He crossed his arms despite being upside down and smirked.

"Hello Sarah," he said, finally able to finish his sentence. Sarah Jane beamed warmly and put herself in the same position with their heads side-by-side. She stroked his silver curls.

"Hello Doctor."

"We'll be okay, you and me," he sighed, closing his eyes.

Sarah Jane leaned her head against his.

"Always."


End file.
